Screw-threaded connectors and pulling caps for optical fibre cables are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,579,014 and 6,648,520 of Corning Cable Systems, but these are relatively expensive and slow to install, which is a serious commercial handicap when large numbers of such connections are to be made. One or more aspects and embodiments of the present invention provide a lower-cost, easier-to-install, connector.